goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō Shimano
The series's main protagonist, Shimajiro is a male tiger cub and the son of Shimano family. He is a bright little boy who likes doughnuts and playing soccer. He fears thunder and ghost stories, and does not like to eat green peppers. He is very supportive to his friends and to his younger sister Hana, but can sometimes be a bit stubborn. He can be mischievous and selfish, but he always learns his lesson and is always there when his friends and little sister, Hannah (Hana in the Japanese versions), need him. He is known to be Japan's sacred symbol of protection, justice, peace and prosperity. In GoAnimate, he and his friends and classmates got killed twice. First he and his friends and classmates got killed by Carrie who has been inspired by ISIS, Vladimir Makarov and Zira in Carrie Gets Grounded for Killing Shimajiro and His Friends, but they got revived by Weatherstar4000video and his friends in Weatherstar4000video and his friends revive Shimajiro and his friends/ungrounded. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates then got killed for the second time, but this time by Joyce and Jane in a deadliest 9/11 sized terrorist attack along with 800,000 people during The Lion King in Joyce and Jane Get Executed, but they got revived again and now Shenron permanently protects him and his friends and classmates along with all of Japan in Weatherstar4000video and his friends revive Shimajirō Shimano and his friends again/Ungrounded Info *Date of Birth: May 5, 2008 (Children's Day) *Gender: Male *Age: 9 *Nationality: Japanese *Voice: Ivy *Angry Voice: Kidaroo and sometimes Kimberly *Furious Voice: Scary Voice and sometimes Kendra *Sad Voice: Kimberly *Singing Voice: Oliver *Ticklish Spot: His feet *Ability: Purring *Weapon: Power Pole *Vehicle: Flying Nimbus *Power Level: Same as Goku *Likes: His family and friends, protecting Japan, defeating bad guys, keeping America and its allies safe, Disney movies and shows, donuts,, worshipping Mimirin Midorihara's feet, massaging Mimirin Midorihara's feet, painting Mimirin Midorihara's toenails, fruits and vegetables, Mimirin Midorihara worshipping his feet, Japanese food, Japanese holidays, comforting Mimirin Midorihara, Disney Broadway, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Tokyo, Star Wars, sleeping with Mimirin Midorihara, Sarah West, Weatherstar4000video, Nintendo games, Jimmy Neutron, An American Tail and Nick Jr. *Dislikes: SallyJones1998, North Korea making threats, his country in danger, green peppers, Warren Cook, Ally, Coin Bro, Cash Bro, Storm Bro, Fire Bro, Baseball Bro, Rookie, Dark Bowser, Hammer Bro, Shreeky, Stephen Larson, Dora, Nick Jr., bad users, UTTP members, porn movies and shows, Princess Davidddizor, Davidddizor, Nathan Pearson, Penny and Mitch, AYBAYBAYDOG1, COC* A EGG U R, Dora, troublemakers tickle torturing him, troublemakers bullying him and his friends and family and Moe and Joe making fun of Mimirin. *Personality: Kind, brave, warmhearted, heroic, loyal, peaceful, kindhearted *Love Interest: Mimirin Midorihara (wife) Abilties Kamehameha Kaio-ken Spirit Bomb Dragon Fist Category:Shimajirō Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good guys Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:PornStar505's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Dora haters Category:Dora's enemies Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Disney lovers Category:Althea Andrea's enemies Category:Heroes Category:Pamela Castro's enemies Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Soccer fans